


Memento Mori (Remember That You Will Die)

by InkanSpider



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkanSpider/pseuds/InkanSpider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding a strange dairy in their school, Edward and Envy are haunted by the ghost of a boy who commited suicide 40 years ago. One by one are their friends slaughtered. </p><p>Loosely based on the South Korean horror movie Whispering Corridors 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Central High was an very old all-boys high school. Most boys in the country who wanted to be good doctors, teachers, soldiers or something else went to just this school. It had it's advance that it was located on the outside of the city, with good nature around and a working bus line. And Edward HATED IT! Why did he have to move to this school? Sure, he knows that his father went there and became a good lawyer, but that didn't meant that HE was going there. And it didn't make it better that his boyfriend Envy had moved away. And just that was pissing him off!

 

He sighed as he walked up the stairs to his new school. The school was an old fashioned four floors building, plus an dorm building. The outside walls where in a brown red-ish colour. The doors to the school where two double doors in glass, with about five meter between, giving a small space to meet up with others before fully entering the school.

 

The doors went up with ease, and as he walked in he was met with... white. Edward has never seen a hallway in his life that had so much white! Ever! It almost made him blind...

 

Around him, students of all ages walked around with new-made friends or friends from earlier year.  He took out his map and instructions he got the other day.

 

_Edward Elric, class 1, room 11_

 

_Home room teacher: King Bradley_

 

'As for this Mr. Bradley... Haven't I heard his name before?' he thought. He through the thought away and put the paper back into his pocket.

 

“Hey!”

 

He turned around and saw a tall boy with short black hair walking up to him. Beside him, there was another boy with longer blond hair, put up on some weird kind of ponytail.

 

“Yes?” Edward said.

 

“Your new here?” The blond boy asked.

 

“Yes” Edward said short.

 

“I'm Roy Mustang, class 1 room 11. And this is Richard Hawkeye from the same class” The black haired boy, Roy, said.

 

“You're also from room 11? Then we are in the same class. I'm Edward Elric” Edward said.

 

“Room 11? That's cool! Know where it is?” Roy asked.

 

“No... that's what I am trying to find”

 

“Then we can look for it together. It shouldn't be that hard” Richard said.

 

“Yeah” Roy said and the three boys started to walk down the hallways. 

* * *

“Maaannn... When does this hallway end?!” Roy screamed out in frustration. He and the other boys had been running around the hallways, searching for room 11. They had asked many other boys on their way, but non knew where it was. They made friends as well on their trip. Envy's relatives Wrath and Gluttony in class 2 room 2 and Pride in class 1 room 3. It turned out that Pride was Mr. Bradley's son, who was Envy's stepfather. Pride was from another marriage. They also met a guy called Alfons in room 10, who reminded of Edward's little brother back at home, they looked just the same. Then there was Willy from room 3 and Ryan from the same room.

 

“I agree. It feels like we have been wandering for hours. It's almost like we will miss our first lesson because we can't find the room” Richard said.

 

“Well, one lesson wouldn't hurt” Edward said and he put his hands on the back of his head.

 

“That makes you sound like a truant, shorty” Roy said. Well, Edward wouldn't say that he is a truant, he just don't like hard work. But that word...

 

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU WANT TO SQUESH BETWEEN YOUR HANDS?!!” Edward yelled at Roy. The said boy was shocked at the sudden outburst and took a quick step back.

 

“Hey, hey. Calm down there. No need to go crazy for begin called sh-” Before he could finish his sentence, Richard covered his mouth with his hand. Edward gave his a thankful look before turning around.

 

“There should maybe be any teachers around. I'll go on ahead and find one” he said and run off.

 

“Then we will just wait here!” Richard yelled after him.

 

Edward searched almost high and low for any teacher that maybe knew where his room was.

 

'Where is everybody? It's the first day, everyone should be hanging around or someone should be here to make sure nothing happens' he thought quiet for himself. He gave up on the idea of finding anyone on the first floor where class 1 was, so he turned around and ran for the stairs. Hopefully there was any teachers there. There was almost no students around this place, but he didn't bother about slowing down.

 

PANG!

 

Though the thought about it came just as he turned the corner and ran into someone. He fell backwards on his back and his head hit the floor lightly. Across the floor he could hear someone also falling down. The person, a young student according to his voice, groaned and tried to sit up.

 

“Oh sorry, my bad”

 

That voice... It could be!

 

Edward looked up, and as he saw who it was he thought that he must have hit his head very badly.

 

In front of him stood a tall teen with pale skin and long dark green messy hair. He had a black headband over his forehead and he wore the same uniform as Edward. Black pants and the white shirt perfectly showed his muscular arms and his slim figure. But then there was those so familiar purple eyes...

 

“E-Envy?” Edward stuttered out. The teen stood up and looked down on him. He blinked more than twice, he too probably couldn't believe his eyes.

 

“Ed?” He said.


	2. Chapter 2

_One year later_

 

Loud. That was all Edward could describe his class as. Very, LOUD! But, who could blame them? Every student was more of an idiot than the other, but that was typical for them. The loudest and and the one with the most energy, that was class 2-11. Right now he tried not to be hit by any air planes that Envy and Roy send back and forth.

 

“Can you at least try not to hit anyone who is studying?!”  Someone in the back of the room yelled.

 

“Ah, but you guys are so boring! Try and have some fun” Envy said back to him.

 

Edward just sighed. He couldn't believe that it had been a year since he found out about all this.

* * *

 

Flashback end of year one:

 

_“But I still don't get it, Envy” an annoyed Edward said. “Why didn't Mr. Bradley told you that we were going to the same school?”_

 

“ _As I've heard, your father told him that he planned on sending you here, so they decided to send me here as well, but wanted it to be a surprise. But I wouldn't be surprised if it only was for keeping an eye on me...” Envy said as he thought back on the last few months._

 

“ _But why keep it a secret? I would been more than happy to hear that we were going to the same school”_

 

“ _I don't know...”_

 

“ _... Well, it doesn't matter now” Edward said as he walked up beside Envy. “I'm just glad that we can be together”_

 

“ _Oh, how romantic of you~” Envy said teasing and gave him a kiss on his forehead._

 

End of flashback

* * *

 

It had been a huge shock at first, but he was very happy that he got to spend all this final time in school with Envy.

 

Suddenly the room went quiet. Edward rose his head and came face to face with Mr. Bradley.

 

“So, Edward... How has things been in here while I was away?” He asked. Even if he looked kind and wise, if you knew his you could hear the icy tone in the back of his throat. So it wasn't unnatural for everyone to tense up. Even Edward.

 

“Everything has been good in here” He said quickly and turned his face down.

 

“Good. As for everyone else!” He said and rose his voice so everyone could hear him. Everyone stopped with what they where doing and looked at him.

 

“As you may know, next week we have our traditional physical check-up. That means that all classes are cancelled but NO ONE is skipping the check-up. Understood?” Everyone nodded.

 

'Great, physical check-up. Why was that even needed?' Edward thought. As if not everyone already knew, now he had to hear his height called out loud, and that wasn't funny! He hated begin called short in front of others.

 

“As for cleaning duty...” Mr. Bradley suddenly said. “We got a new list from downstairs, and today we have... Envy and Edward for the classroom cleaning” He said.

 

“What?! No way!” Envy screamed out. Everyone looked at him and laughed. They knew how much he hated cleaning. But they all got quiet as Mr. Bradley gave them the 'evil eye'.

* * *

 

After class:

 

“Maann, why did it have to be us? I can't stand cleaning!” Envy complained.

 

“Think like this: the faster we get done, the faster we will be out of here” Edward said in a calm voice.

 

“True”

 

“Then where do we start?”

 

“What about me taking this half of the room and you take that half?” Envy said while pointing with his finger.

 

“Sure”

 

There wasn't that much cleaning. Just sweeping the floor and dusting the shelfs and tables. But because Edward was so small, he couldn't reach everywhere. And at one shelf he manages to grab one box... but ended falling down with it coming down over him.

 

“Ah! Ough!”

 

“Shit! Edward, are you okay?!” Envy said and ran up to him.

 

“Yeah...  More or less” He said.

 

“What the heck was in that box? It was really heavy and hit hard”

 

The said box now lay just beside him; stuff from inside now laying all around the floor.

 

“Oh, no Ed! Look what you've done. Now we have more to do” Envy said.

 

“Shut up!” Edward said back. HE tried to sit up, but was interrupted by a small pain in his right arm. He looked down on it and found a small spot on the lower half where it had started to turn light blue.

 

“Oh, great. Now I got a bruise as well. Oh well, it wasn’t that hard. So I guess it isn't going to be big”

 

“Hey, aren't these school albums?” Envy suddenly said. Edward turned around and looked at the book Envy was holding.

 

“You're right! Maybe from earlier classes? What year is it?”

 

“This one is from two years ago, but some over there are from forty years ago”

 

“Weren't our parent's in our age at that time?”

 

“Yes, they were...”

 

They both sat quiet for a long time. Then Edward looked up at Envy.

 

“One little peek wouldn't hurt right?” Envy smirked.

 

“Bring one over here” Edward stood up and took up one album. He sat down beside Envy and opened the album. They directly landed on room 1-03 from forty years ago. They looked at all the boys from each room, how they looked, commented about weird faces and who they looked like. Soon they skipped forward to room 2-11. And...

 

“Hey, doesn't that guy looks like your dad?” Envy said and pointed at a boy with long blond hair in a ponytail and yellow eyes. At least they looked yellow.

 

“It is him! Man, did he really look THAT young?” Edward said.

 

“Now we know what everyone is talking about. You really look a lot alike. I mean, look at his face!” Envy said and put the album right in front of Edward’s face.

 

“Yes, yes! I get it! Well yeah, we do have some stuff in common” he said.

 

“Haha! Well, you have A LOT in common. Shall we look at the other rooms from the same class?”

 

“Let see.. What about class-“ Edward said and flipped some pages. “Room 2-03?”

 

“That is the same room as Willy and Ryan right?”

 

“Yes it is” Edward said and showed Envy the photo. But after a while… “What the heck?!”

 

“What is it Ed?”

 

“Look at this boy in the middle” He said and pointed at a boy in the middle row. It was a boy in the same uniform as he and Envy, with black long hair in a ponytail. But his face… was blurred and impossible to see. It was like someone had dripped water on it and messed around with a finger on it. It was only him, though. Everyone else, even those beside him, where untouched.

 

“That’s strange. Maybe the camera broke? Or something happened while developing?” Envy said.

 

“It shouldn’t be that. If it was the camera, the whole picture would be like this. Or if it was while developing it should be a larger area, not just one small spot” Edward said. “Look at the people beside him” Envy knew what he was talking about.

 

“Yes. It is strange. Maybe someone didn’t like this guy and wanted to erase his face from the class photo”

 

“Yeah, maybe…” He didn’t say anything more. Because suddenly felt the sore pain in his right arm again. But he hadn’t moved his arm an inch! So why did it start to hurt now?!

 

“Ed, are you okay?” Envy suddenly said, almost startling Edward from his thoughts.

 

“Yes, I’m fine. Why did you ask?”

 

“It looked like you had hurt yourself somewhere”

 

“I did? Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you”

 

“It’s fine. Huh? Look! There are names under the photo”

 

“Were they there before?”

 

“We maybe didn’t pay attention to them. Let’s see, the name of the boy with the blurred face is… Ling Yao, room 2-03”

 

“Ling? Like they are named in the east?”

 

“Perhaps”

 

“I think the boy on his left looks a lot like him. I mean, look at his hair and length”

 

“Maybe. And his name is… Greed Homuculi”

 

“Homo-what?”

 

“Homuculi” Then Envy suddenly froze.

 

“Wait, isn’t your last name Homuculi? Envy Homuculi?” Edward said, knowing exactly what the other had on it’s mind.

 

“Yes, it is…”

 

“Creepy! Then he must be any relative of yours right?!”

 

“Well, it is from forty years ago. An uncle maybe. Mother once did tell me that she had a brother. But I think he died quite young” Envy said.

 

“Maybe that’s him?” Edward said and pointed at the boy in the picture.

 

“If it is, I’ll be freaking out once I find out” Envy said and laughed.

 

Edward laughed too after a while, but stopped after a while.

 

“No, let’s finish up so we can go home. I don’t want to be locked out because I get a little late again” Envy said and stood up.

 

“Okay” Edward said and took one last look at the photo. They all looked so calm and mature, the opposite of his current class. But he couldn’t stop thinking about why this Ling had his face blurred like this. He touched the spot which was blurred, like he had to feel it to understand.

 

Suddenly, he had small flashes of a boy lying face down on the ground outside the school, blood covering the ground. It was impossible to see his face, his hair covering it entirely. The strong smell of blood, mixed with mud and the smell of nature filled his sense and made him fell like he was there. Like this was some kind of memory.

 

But he was interrupted in his super-natural experience by someone shaking his shoulders.

 

“Ed? Ed! Are you okay?” Envy said. His boyfriend had started to space out, and after a while his skin become pale. Edward woke up and looked at him.

 

“You scared the shit out of me! What happened? You just stopped talking and spaced out. Look, even your skin rivals my normal skin tone” Envy said and looked down at their now joined hands. Edward also looked down and saw what he meant.

 

“I did? Sorry, I didn’t meant to. I’m not even sure how I did it”

 

“Have you slept well?”

 

“Probably not” Edward said and tried to laugh it away. Envy didn’t buy it, but would let it go for now. He just wanted to get out of this God’s forsaken place!

 

“Come on. You can take the part that is left of the floor while I put this up again” Edward, who didn’t want to space out like that again, just nodded and started to clean again. The bruise had started to ache again, but he would tell Envy. It was just a little bruise, he thought. It will go away soon, anyway. 


	3. Chapter 3

Edward laid on his back in his bed. He was so exhausted after the cleaning, first having to do the basic cleaning and then there was that box with the albums. Those old photo albums...

 

He just couldn't stop thinking about them. Somehow they where bothering him. Like they where hiding something. He rose his arm above his face. The small bruise was still very visible and would be dark purple by tomorrow. Beside him he could hear his boyfriend sleeping. His steady breathing calmed him, even if he lay laying right across the room.

 

He smiled. 'I'm lucky who have him' he thought. He laid down his arm again, and he flinched right away. He sure must have hit that box hard, otherwise it wouldn't hurt this much. Envy said something under his breath, probably sleep-talking again. That reminded Edward how late it was. Turning his eyes away for the last time, he tried to relax and sleep...

* * *

 

"You. Can't. Be. Serious!" Edward said, so low it could count as a whisper. "Is that really true?"

 

"Yup. Is as obvious as me standing in front of you. If you get to see them alone that is." Envy whispered back. "Though I think I've seen him together with Mr. Hughes many times..."

 

"A triangle?!" Edward said, almost a bit to loud.

 

"Shh!"

 

"Sorry, but seriously. Roy, Richard and Mr. Hughes? Are you really sure?" Edward said, couldn't believe the news he was hearing. It was almost to good to be true!

 

"100% sure. Just hope that they didn't hear us" Envy said.

 

"Does Richard know?"

 

"I don't think so... If so, I bet he wouldn't be happy" Edward almost felt bad about Richard. He and Roy started to date just a month ago, and the news came out quickly. Even though it was between two boys, they where excepted right away. But recently, Richard had started to talk to Edward about feeling lonely, like Roy was slipping away.

 

'Cheating with a teacher, is that the lowest or what?!' he thought. 'Poor Richard...'

 

Then the door slam open and Mr. Hughes came in. He looked tired.

 

"Sorry if I'm late, guys! Had to fix some stuff before class" he apologized. Only seconds late came Roy running in, covered in sweat.

 

"Fun you wanted to join our class, Roy"

 

"Ah, just drop it" Roy said annoyed.

 

The rest of the day went past a usual. That was until the next morning...

 

"FUCK!! I'M LATE AGAIN!!! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME NOW OF AL TIMES?!!" he screamed out in the air. Now he was surely fucked when got back to school...


	4. Chapter 4

He threw his bag over the bush you make sure it got through. He then crawled through it. He got up and picked up the already beaten bag and dusted it off. He looked down on his hands. They were really dirty from the crawling. He dusted them off as well, with very little success. Hanging the bag over his shoulder, he walked up the small stairs to the outdoor bathroom?. It was simply a low stone wall with some sinks. Of all places in the school, this was him favourite. He went over to one sink and turned on the water. As expected, it was really cold. Good for morning sleepy students had one of his teachers once said. He washed his face and his dirty hands, probably got dirty from the crawling.

 

“Well, well, well. No surprise in finding you out here at this hour? a tired dark voice said behind him. He quickly turned his head, but came face to face with his favourite teacher. He didn抰 tell any name when Edward started, so everyone called him teacher?.

 

“Good morning, Teacher? Edward said politely and bowed.

 

“Good morning, Edward? Teacher said. He teaches in social science, and are a really nice person to talk to. Edward really like him.

 

“Aren't you late for the first lesson?? Teacher asked.

 

“Well, yes. But we aren't doing anything important right now. 'Cause I doubt that writing poems are important?".

 

“Now, now Edward. Everything you learn in school is important. You just use some things more than others" Teacher said before turning around and walked away. Deciding that the first lesson still wasn't important, Edward decided to stay there for a little while longer. He tried to dry off his face with his hands. When he'd done that he looked up... and saw something on the stone wall that he hadn't noticed before.

 

On the stone wall laid a red book. The cover was undamaged and almost looked new, like someone had just bought the book and then suddenly just left it out here. He took down the book and looked at it.

 

As expected the rest of the book was undamaged. There was no name written in it, so the owner was still unknown. He opened the first page. The entire page was covered in colourful text's and drawings. Some had very small pictures as well. He continued to look through the pages, and after a while he decided to read one page. Just because his curiosity had gotten the best of him!

 

He started at the back and flipped through the first pages, but stopped at one.

 

The entire page was dark green, except for the small decorations in two corners that looked like flowers. Otherwise, there was no other pictures on the page. There was a small amount of text on the page, written with a white calligraphy pen. Because he was curious as hell, he started to read.

 

_The first kiss, like the smell of apples? On your lips, I've tasted the blood that touches my tongue..._

 

Edward was taken back by the text. The breath that he'd been holding was let out and sounded almost like he'd been running. To think that someone had written this. And perhaps a boy his age as well!

 

Looking over the page, he noticed that this was the only text on the entire page. No side note or anything else. The opposite page was entire blank with some words cut out from different news papers. Looking at the next couple of pages, the most had different signs cut out from different magazines. The most where hiragana, but the was also some few katakana or kanji hidden In the text.

 

He looked around to see if anyone where there. But there wasn't. He started to wonder; why would anyone leave their new dairy out here and not keep it?

 

He could hear the other students coming out of their classrooms across the yard. As he still wanted to know who owned it, he put it down in his bag pack and walked to the school building.

* * *

 

Inside, it was chaos. Paper planes flew around in the air, students screamed or complained over the hot weather or that the two only fans in the classroom weren't working. Some where sleeping on their desks after long nights on work. Some even slept on top of each other, sharing one desk. The only one who weren't sleeping or sitting and complaining was Envy. Sure he was complaining, but he ran around the classroom with a video camera, commenting about everything and everyone. When he saw Edward enter the room, he waved at him.

 

“Wow! Where did you get the camera from?" Edward asked as he ran up to him.

 

“Well, it isn't mine. I found it in Willy's bag back by his desk. But who cares?!" He said. Edward then started to make funny grimacers to the lens. Envy laughed at his behaviour, but stopped as he saw Willy wake up at he other end of the classroom. Willy looked around and then saw Envy with the camera.

 

“Hey, hold on Envy! That's my camera!?" He yelled and ran up to him. Just to tease him, Envy started to run around the room before running out to the corridors. Edward smiled at this, his boyfriend sure hadn't changed since he first met him. But since he was still tired, he didn't went after them but sat down by his desk. Then he took out the dairy from his bag pack. He opened it and started to look through it again. This time, he came by pages full with pictures. Almost everyone where of two boys about his age, both with black hair. After looking through them, he noticed that one of the boys where Greed from the photo album. Greed Homuculli! And the other boy had his face blurred away, meaning that he must be that boy named Ling (Was that his name?). Turning a page he saw only one picture covering the whole page. One picture of Greed.

 

He didn't got any further though, because next second Envy and Willy came running through the door, with Envy still holding the camera.

 

“I swear Envy! I'll kill you if you don't give me back that camera!? Willy yelled.

 

“Ahh, come on Willy! This is fun, don't you agree? And to tell the truth, this isn't yours right?" Envy said.

 

“....”

 

“I take that as a 'yes'. Why did you have to steal one?”

 

“Th-that's non of your buissness! Now, give it back!!? Willy said and almost jumped after the camera.

 

“Wow! Calm down, dude! What are you gonna do with it? There's no film in it anyway!" Envy pointed out. Edward mentally made a face-palm after hearing Envy say that. But he couldn't do anything but smile. Why was his friends such idiots?


	5. Chapter 5

The class went on without any more trouble from Envy. But after the one and a half lesson of absolute rubbish, he was on again. And now, Edward was his prey. Apparently, he had seen the dairy Edward was carrying around and got a bit too curious about it. And now, he was teasing poor Edward by holding it far too high up for him to reach. Cure this height!

 

“Seriously Envy! Give it back!” Edward yelled at his boyfriend. But begin Envy, this only became fuel to the fire and said boy continued to tease him. After a while, he even got Roy and Richard to help him. Three versus one... not cool man.

 

“Roy! Richard! SERIOUSLY?!!” Edward's voice reached a high-pitched tone before he finished his sentence. Richard laughed at this and Roy just gave him one of his many infamous grins.

 

“Yes, Edward? What is it?” Roy asked him before throwing the dairy over to Envy. But this time, Edward was aware of his actions and quickly turned on his heels as the dairy was thrown. Envy, now surprised at the boy’s action, only got time to catch the item before Edward came running into him.

 

Both of them fell to the floor, dropping the dairy in the process. Envy groaned and tried to sit up. Only seconds later, the door opened and in came Teacher.

 

“My, my. What do we got here?” He asked.

 

“Envy, Roy and Richard were bulling Edward by taking his stuff” Willy said in the back of the room. Envy gave him his 'evil-eye', meaning he was screwed, but that didn't frightened Willy. He just smiled wicked back.

 

Richard looked between Envy and Roy before calmly saying:

 

“It was actually these two who did it”.

 

Both boys looked at him in surprise at the sudden betrayal.

 

“HEY!!”

 

“Alright, alright now. Let's calm down now. You two guys; after class I want you two to clean the animal cages. It shall be done by end of lunch, but if you aren't you'll also have to clean the library”.

 

While Envy and Roy complained about their punishment, Edward sat up and dusted off the dairy. It had been lying open on the floor. The left where only light brown, while the right had a drawing of a deep forest on the entire page. The left page also had a small text written on it with a black pen.

 

**_The first day a boy dies, with his head emptied out. Perhaps he had remembered the Truth._ **

 

**_The second day a boy dies, with his legs hacked off. Perhaps he had come near the Truth._ **

 

**_The third day a boy dies, with his ears cut off. Perhaps he had heard the Truth._ **

 

**_The fourth day a boy dies, with his eyes gouged out. Perhaps he had seen the Truth._ **

 

**_The fifth day a boy dies, with his tongue pulled out. Perhaps he had spoken the Truth._ **

 

**_The sixth day a boy dies, with his hands chopped off. Perhaps he had written the Truth._ **

 

**_The seventh day a boy is going to die. Perhaps-_ **

 

The last sentence was cut after the first word. Edward looked on that word for a long time. There were no pen marks or any sign of water that could have wiped out any information, meaning the one who wrote it wanted it to end with one single word; 'Perhaps'.

 

It gave him the creeps. Why would anyone write anything like this? It was just creepy and just felt... wrong!

 

After a short recovering from his little 'discover', he stood up and sat down by his desk. Teacher started the class, but Edward wasn't paying attention to it at all. All he could think about was the new strange text he found just recently.

 

'Seven boys die in order, all missing a body part but the seventh one. His fate is unknown' he thought. 'Whoever who owned this dairy, did he or she decided this themselves, or is it a quotation? And what was it anyway?! Some kind of spell or what?'

 

He was so focused on his thoughts that he almost didn't felt Envy shaking his shoulders.

 

“Hey Ed, wake up. Class is over” Edward rubbed his eyes; the feeling of sleepiness was still fresh from this morning.

 

“You still tired? Anyway, I and Roy got our punishment and it’s lunch, you want to hang along?” Envy asked and lightly pushed the others shoulder.

 

“If you want me to take over your work, the forget it! Otherwise I got nothing better to do, so fine I'll come along” Edward said annoyed. “The food is awful today, so I brought my own”.

 

“Sweet!” Envy said before taking his books and walking out of the classroom with his short boyfriend. They went to their lockers and left their books and Edward took out his lunch box.

* * *

 

Outside, Roy and Richard where already waiting. Since Edward and Richard didn't have anything to do with their boyfriends' punishment, they just sat on a bench a bit away.

 

“It's amazing how much trouble these two can get into” Richard said calmly. Edward was tempted to say that he was better himself, but decided not to. Instead, he thought about telling him about the dairy. One more person knowing about it wouldn't hurt, right?

 

“Hey, Richard?” he said.

 

“Hmmm?” Said boy answered.

 

“Do you remember the book you and the other two where throwing around earlier today?”

 

“I'm not in trouble, am I?” Richard asked.

 

“No, no! Not at all! I'm just curious if you'd seen it before” Edward said and gave him the dairy. Richard took it and looked at it for a long time. It seems like he hadn't seen it before but it was clear, by simply judging his face that he wanted to find out and read it.

 

“No, sorry I haven't. Whose is it? And is it a dairy?” He asked.

 

“Yes, it is a dairy and no, I don't know the owner” Edward said.

 

“That's a shame. I'd had liked to find out...” Richard said with a sigh. Edward gave him a foxlike smile.

 

“You can read it if you want. No one has asked around for it, so...”

 

“Really?! Is it really okay if I do?”

 

“Sure!”

 

“Thanks!” And within second, he was reading. After a while, he turned his head towards Edward.

 

“Hey, Edward. Who is this Greed and Ling?” He asked. He pointed on a picture of two boys, one hugging the other in a friendly manner. Under the picture where two names: Greed Humoculli and Ling Yao.

 

“All I know is that they went to this school forty years ago. I also think this Greed is a distant relative to Envy. But wait, is Ling mentioned?!”

 

“Looks like it...”

 

“Damn it! Even this one is blurred! It was the same with the other pictures I found of him”

 

“You found more pictures on him?”

 

“Yeah, look” Edward said and flipped to the page with the picture collection.

 

“Maybe... maybe this is his dairy and he blurred his own face because he didn't like it?”

 

“Maybe, but that wouldn't explain why the class photo also was blurred”.

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Did someone just mention Ling Yao?” Roy suddenly said. Both boys looked up and saw Roy and Envy walking up to them.

 

“Ling Yao was this school's most known piano player forty years ago. I found records about him the other day when I was cleaning the library. And Greed was one of the best track runners in the whole school from the same class. But apparently he had troubles with his ears, so he was forced to stop” Roy said.

 

“A track runner and a piano player?” Envy said skeptical.

 

“As much as I know”

 

“And according to this dairy, they were really good friends” Edward said and showed the pictures to Roy and Envy.

 

“More like best friends to me” Envy said. Roy was silent for a long time.

 

“More like a couple to me” He suddenly said.

 

“Wow wow wow! Hold your horses! Where did you get that idea from?” Envy said.

 

“Don't you see how they look in all the pictures? How close they are standing? And look here” Roy said and pointed on one picture. “Why would anyone hold their hand so low if they weren't a couple?” The picture in question was of the two on some kind of cliff or mountain. Greed, the taller of the two, had his left hand resting on the others hip.

 

“Okay... I think I see your point” Envy said. “But if they were a couple, why are there no picture of them from school? And they weren't mentioned in each other’s records?”

 

“Don't know...” Just two seconds later, the school bell rang.

 

“Shit! And we aren't done yet!” Envy said.

 

“Take this as a chance to look more on the records” Richard said as he and Edward stood up.

 

“True. We'll call if we find anything” Roy said.

* * *

 

After school, Edward and Richard left school and returned to their dorms. Envy and Roy stayed, because they still had to do their punishment.

 

“Man, cleaning for the third time this week. It can't get any worse!” Envy complained.

 

“The faster we get done, the faster we get out of here” Roy said.

 

“Wow really, captain obvious?!” Envy said. Roy just rolled his eyes at the comment.

 

“Why don't you start cleaning over there while I look through the records?” He said.

 

“Okay then~” Envy whined

 

**[Warning!! Rating M warning! Rated M right ahead! You have been warned! M rating!]**

 

Envy took the broom and walked over to a bookshelf right across the room. Right now, the records didn't interest him at all. All he wanted was to go home for the day! Oh, how happy he would be when school is over. He would die of happiness!

 

After a while of only sweeping in silence, he stopped. Was he hearing things? He thought he heard the sound of... running footsteps. Like someone where running around in there. Even if he knew he himself made a big fuss many times over, he hated when others disturbed him in his work! Walking around, he searched for whatever that was making the sound. But soon he realized that the only one there was him... and that Roy. Hadn't he found anything yet?! He walked over to the shelf which said boy was behind. But even here he heard strange noises. But these where far more interesting. Hiding behind the shelf, he removed one large book out of the way, and the scene in front of him was enough to send chills down his spine.

 

Roy was pressed against the wall while holding on to Mr. Hughes shoulders. Roy's eyes where shut tight and a blush were painted over his face. Moan after moan was drawn from his lips from the pleasure he experienced. Mr. Hughes however, who by now had one hand down in Roy's pants, had his eyes directly focused on the boy in front of him. His eyes almost glowed with lust and looked like he could lose it any second.

 

As much as Envy wanted to watch this (damn teenage hormones!), he knew that Roy would be in trouble if they were found out. Putting the book back on the shelf, he took the broom and on purpose hit the nearest chair.

 

“OW! Damn it!!” He yelled.

 

Roy and Mr. Hughes who just second ago was enjoying themselves, suddenly stopped when they heard Envy hit the chair. Hughes let go of Roy and the other started to fix his shirt.

 

'Damn, Envy!' Roy thought. 'Why did he have to be here at all?'

 

Hughes walked behind the shelf and saw Envy jumping up and down on his right leg while holding his left one.

 

“Oh, my. What happened here?”

 

“M-Mr. Hughes? Nothing, just hit the chair while cleaning. Stupid thing!” Envy cursed under his breath, even thought it was supposed to be fake, he maybe hit it too hard.

 

“I didn't knew that you were supposed to hit the chair out of the way” Hughes said with a grin.

 

“Haha. How funny” Envy said annoyed. He never liked his teachers, especially not Mr. Hughes. He always made a big fuss over everything. And the way he treated Edward as a close friend.... it pissed him off! Soon came Roy with a bunch of files in his hands. Probably the records, why didn't he brought them out sooner?!

 

“What are you doing Envy? Weren't you cleaning just now?”

 

“Well, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't done already!” Envy pointed out.

 

“Well, whatever. I got the records, happy?”

 

“I will be once I get to see them!” Roy put them down on the table next to them. Envy opened one and directly came across the familiar name Ling. But the information written inside wasn't what he had expected.

 

“What the?!”

* * *

 

Edward just lay on the bed on his stomach, a pillow covering his head. He had had an irritating headache the last couple of minutes. He had tried the most ways to get rid of it, but none had worked. His phone ringing was maybe one of the last thing he needed right now. Picking up, he saw that it was his boyfriend.

 

“Yes, Envy. What is it?”

 

_“Ed, did it stood anything in the dairy about Ling and Greed at the end of their second year?”_

 

“End of second year? No, I don't think so. Why?”

 

_“Ling didn't come back to school after the check-up in second year. That's the last thing written about him. 'Ling Yao wasn't at the check-up today. Find out if something kept him from coming'”_

 

“Yes, and?”

 

_“Roy found a school newspaper from the day after. An incident had occurred on the day of the check-up”_

 

“And? If that was the reason, why didn't he do it the day after?”

 

 _“You don't understand Edward”_ By now, Edward started to get scared. Envy almost never called him by his given name.

 

_“The incident was bout him”_

 

“Wh-what happened?”

 

“ _Ling was found dead. He had fallen off the building and died due to the fall. They write that his body was found with his head faced down and it was blood everywhere. He had probably split his head open”_

 

Edward felt like he was ready to drop the phone at any moment. Ling was dead? How, and why? How come he would fall off the building? Was it an accident? Or was it a murder? If it was a murder, he doubted it was Greed. They were so close, right? So, why would he do such a thing?

 

Then it hit him.

 

“Envy, does the article or anything else talk about Greed in the matter?”

 

 _“Greed? Hold on”_ Gone for two minutes. _“No, it doesn't. But there was another article from another newspaper: High School Student Died In Car Accident. But it doesn't say anything about them”_

 

“Okay, thanks”.

 

 _“Ed, are you okay? You sound down”_ Envy said worried.

 

“No, I'm fine. Just a bit tired, I fell asleep right after I got back and woke up with this stupid headache!”

 

“ _Okay, take care. I'll be back soon”_ With that, Envy ended the call. Edward put the phone away and lay back down. It didn't take long before he fell asleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

As much as Edward enjoyed the day and the sleep during the night, he hated that one lazy feeling he got when waking up! Slowly opening his eyes, his vision just got more and more blurry. After a while, his sight became clear and he sat up. Scanning the room, he saw Envy sleeping on his bed across the room. He had apparently come home sometime after Edward fell back to sleep. Smiling at his sleeping boyfriend, he decided to go back to sleep as well. But after sleeping so much, he couldn't; no matter how much he tried. Sitting up again, he started to think about what he had learned this week.

 

'Let's see... First Envy and I found that album with one picture blurred. Then I found the blurred persons dairy, Ling's dairy. There we get to see and read some weird shit and soon after, Roy found his records where it stood that he is dead. And we still don't know about this Greed either. What happened to those two?'

 

After a while of thinking, he suddenly felt a strange pain in his right arm. Looking down, he saw the bruise he got the other day when he and Envy where cleaning. It now looked much worse than he first thought. The weak almost invisible colours had turned dark purple, blue and green. The shape had also changed. At first it was just a small dot, but now it was far bigger. It almost looked like a hand was gripping his arm.

 

'What the?!' He looked closer at the bruise. Yep, it was defiantly hand shaped. And it felt as if the 'hand' was still there, squeezing it flat. And it was really painful!

 

“Ed?”

 

Hearing his boyfriend waking up, the 'hand' loosed it's grip and left. Soon after the bruise disappeared with it.

 

“E-Envy? Are you awake?”

 

Envy let out a big yawn and turned his head towards Edward.

 

“Hm? Are you awake already? It's really early you know...”

 

“Yeah, sorry. But I've slept so much that I just can't go back to sleep just yet” Edward said, slightly glad that Envy hadn't seen him just now.

                                                                      

“Why are you up then?” Edward asked.

 

"I thought I heard something. Must been my imagination...”

 

“Heard something? Like what?”

 

“Someone running in the corridors. I heard them in the library too, no big deal” Envy said and laid down again. That was typical for Envy, when there was something he didn't want to talk about, he'll just say 'no big deal'. Edward becomes worried whenever he says that. What if it was important and he didn't tell him?

 

Try and sleep a little more, Ed” Envy said as he fell asleep again. But Edward didn't fell asleep. He was awake for the rest of the night until morning came. He then got up and woke up his sleepy boyfriend.

* * *

 

At school there was an ominous feeling over Richard. He had black bags under his eyes and sent death-glares to anyone who tried to approach him. Roy sat as close to the nearest wall as possible. As if he was ready to jump out of the window if he had to.

 

Edward and Envy noticed this and decided not to talk to them just yet. Instead they just sat down by their own desks. Minutes later, Hughes came in to start their first class. But when he stepped into the room, Richard turned his head and sent all his remaining glares to him. Knowing better then to mess with him, Hughes just ignored him and started teaching.

 

Lucky for them, the class went on without any incidents. But as Edward was about to walk out of the classroom, Hughes stopped him.

 

“Can I talk with you for a moment?” He asked.

 

"Sure...” Edward said and went back to his desk.

 

“Okay” Hughes said as the other students had left. “Yesterday I noticed that Envy and Roy got in trouble, where you were involved. What that was about doesn't interest me. What on the other hand IS interesting me is that they were later looking through old students records on your behalf”.

 

“Well, it really wasn't on my BEHALF. But if it was a bad thing, then I apologize for all three of us”.

 

“No, it's okay. I wasn't interested in who gave the order. It's about why. What or who did you want to find information about?” Hughes said, his eyes looking straight into Edwards. Edward on the other hand felt the hair at the back of his neck rise and a chill walking down his spine. Should he tell him or not?

 

“I-I just wanted something confirmed. And now I have so everything is okay” He lied. Okay, maybe it wasn't fully a lie. After all, he wanted them to find out if there was anything more about 'them'.

 

“You know, Edward...” Hughes started.

 

“What?”

 

“Has anyone told you how bad you are at lying? I can see right through you”.

 

Shocked at Hughes words, Edward didn't say anything and just looked down in the floor. Hughes who saw the sudden change in Edwards attitude, quickly tried to lighten the moment.

 

“Sorry, didn't mean to be mean to you. What I all along wanted to say was that I wanted to help you in your 'investigation'. There haven’t been any students as curious as you here for a long time”.

 

At the new words Edward looked up again, shock and confusion written all over his face. Why would a teacher help a student like him, one that was only looking through some records of two supposed dead teenagers? It was all too strange for him to understand.

 

“Why... do you want to help me?”

 

“I guess I want some kind of change. Not just for the school but for myself as well. I understand if you don't get it right now, maybe when you get older will you understand”.

 

Edward just stood there with a puzzled face.

 

“Well, it's nice that you wanted to help us...” He said and started to walk towards the door. Right before he went out, he stopped and turned around.

 

“We would be very happy if you'd help us, 'cause we are one man short. We need someone who can find a connection between two students from forty years ago. Would you help us?”

 

“You can trust me!” Hughes said with his famous grin on his lips.

 

Walking back to him, Edward showed him the dairy and told him about what they wanted to know. After a while they left.

* * *

 

After walking the corridors for a while, Edward spotted Envy leaning against the wall a bit away. As he heard him coming, he turned around and his eyes met Edwards. Normally, his purple curious eyes would calm him and he would ask him what Hughes wanted. Now they didn't. His eyes almost looked crimson red and the stare Edward got told him that the other was not happy right now, not at all. Edward walked up to him and for each step he took, he became more and more worried about what was on his boyfriends mind.

 

When he was right in front of him he stopped. He was by now to scared to take another step closer. Begin scared by his own boyfriend, this was the first time he'd ever felt something like that. But he knew deep down that Envy would never in his right mind hurt him. Seeing that the other had no interest in beginning a conversation, Edward decided to get things over with.

 

“H-Hi Envy. What's wrong?”

 

“What's wrong?” The cold tone made Edward flinch. “I will damn tell what's wrong” Edward took a step back.

 

“What were you thinking? Keeping someone's dairy like that? Dead or not that doesn't matter! And then show it to everyone, including Mr Hughes! Do you know what that's called? It's called stealing! People who are stealing are going behind others backs. And you know what? **I HATE PEOPLE WHO ARE GOING BEHIND OTHERS BACKS! ESPECIALLY MINE!!!** ”

 

Edward took another step backwards. He was shaking uncontrollable and was having a hard time hearing things straight.

 

“Don't you trust me? Why didn't you tell me until you showed it to everyone yesterday?”

 

“I-I don't know... I trust you. I really do! B-But...”

 

“Bullshit”

 

“W-What?”

 

“I said BULLSHIT!!! If you trusted me, then you would have told me! THAT'S the Edward I know!”

 

Edward just stood there, tears now freely running down his cheeks. He didn't care if Envy had anything more to say by now; he couldn't take it anymore!

 

Quickly he turned on his heels and ran away from him. The tears made his eyes inching and almost made it feel like they were burning.

 

He just kept running. Along the way he bumped into lots of students and different kinds of walls and corners. After a while he could see anything, just small dots of colour reached his eyes. His legs ached and screamed at him to slow down and rest. But no matter how much he wanted to, his body forced him to continue. His mind wasn't in control any more. But he didn't care now. Envy was mad at him now. What had de done wrong? Maybe he should have told him instead of keeping it a secret. Why did he hold it a secret in the first place? No, the question was: why did he kept this stupid dairy at all?!! It did nothing but bring out his bad sides.

 

After a while he came to. He was standing on the school roof. When did he got there? Or HOW did he got there? He took in the view that roof was offering. Everything looked so beautiful up there; it was so high up that he could practically see the whole town. A sudden feeling tugged his arm. If felt like an invisible hand was guiding him, towards the roof edge. Begin in the emotionless state that Envy had caused him, he let it guide him anywhere it liked.

* * *

 

After seeing Edward run away from him, Envy 'woke up' from his furious state. He had done it again. He had let his emotions take the best of him, and he let it happen in front of Edward of all people! His face had had a big mix of horror, shock and sorrow painted on him. He had even cried! In all the years they had knew each other, he had never cried. Never! And now he had made him run away from him and cry. Was he the worst boyfriend on earth or what?

 

For a while he just stood there, wondering if he should find him and apologize, or if he should give him time to get over it. But after a long time of wondering, he decided to swallow his pride and stand like a man.

 

He wondered around the corridors, searching and listening for any sound that could be from him. After a long while of searching, he came across the staircase that led to the roof. Seeing that the sign, that told students to stay away, swaying gave him the hint that someone had been there just seconds ago. Ignoring the sign he walked up the stairs to the door. He gripped the rusty handle and opened the door. The sight outside made his heart freeze.

 

Edward was out on the roof, sitting at the edge with his legs hanging in the air. It looked like he was ready to jump. Why would he do that?! Sure he had been an idiot and yelled all those stupid things at him, but that shouldn't make him want to commit suicide! Why didn't he run to Richard or even Roy and let them beat him up? He would gladly take a right fit from Roy right now.

 

Edward leaned forward and Envy's mind went blank. In an instant he was by Edward’s side and dragged him away from the edge, back to safety. Edward was trying to get away, probably not even noticing that it was him. Five kicks later was Envy holding him tight in his arms, trying to calm him down. Edward was still struggling in his arms and seemed out of it. His eyes where emotionless and far away. It was like 'Edward' was gone and all that was left where an empty shell.

 

He calmed down after a while, his arms hanging down his sides and his head hanging. They sat on the cold concrete roof, neither of them minding it. They didn't say anything, Edward mind was somewhere else and Envy didn't know what to say. He just held the blond boy in his arms, as if he held him long enough his sins would be forgiven. But he knew that they wouldn't. That moment just minutes ago came back to him, and it brought tears to his eyes. How could he do such a thing to the miracle of his life?!

 

Patting the boy's head, he apologized over and over while small sobs escaped his lips.

 

“I'm sorry, Edward” He said. “I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, I didn't mean to say those thing! I don't even know why I did it...” He sobbed and buried his face in Edwards shoulder. After a while he felt Edward move his head and looked at him. Edwards face was blank and calm. But when his and Envy's eyes met, confusion came to them.

 

“Envy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?”

 

Envy's eyes went wide. He didn't remember? How could he not remember that awful moment that easily could have cost his life?!

 

“Ed... You don't remember?”

 

“Remember what?”

 

“All those horrible thing I did to you. All those things I said to you...”

 

Edward just looked at him with a questioning face, but soon releasing replaced it and his eyes watered.

 

“That's right... Back then you...” Envy pulled him into a tight hug, again burying his face in between Edward’s neck and shoulder.

 

“I'm so sorry, Ed!” He sobbed. “I'm so so sorry!” He started to shake and small drops of tears ran down his cheeks and dripped down on the smaller boy's shoulder. Edward just hung in his arms like a lifeless doll, before raising his arms and returning the hug.

 

“It's okay, Envy. Shhh... It's okay. I'm sure you weren't in your right mind” Edward said softly. It didn't take long for Envy to calm down. His cheeks where wet from crying and eyes were red and puffy.

 

“Thank you, Ed. I'm so glad you are so forgiving and understanding. I'm glad that I have someone like you...”

 

“Oh, that's so romantic of you~” Edward said and giggled. After a while he stood up and dragged Envy up with him.

 

“Come on, let's put this behind us and go to class. I bet somebody is wondering where we are” Edward said before walking over to the door.

* * *

 

After school Mr Hughes stood by his desk in the classroom he had his last class, looking through some of the records he had come over earlier that day. One where about Ling and the other Greed.

 

'Apparently they were seen everywhere together, but none of them seemed to really wanted to tell about their relationship. And Ling... _'Proposed to be the schools best pianist and composer. Shy and withdrawn in an unhealthy was. Please keep an extra eye on him'_. Why would he be so withdraw if he had good connections with his supporting little sister and Greed? It doesn't add up'.

 

He took up Greed's file and read through it again.

 

'Why do these two remind me of Edward and Envy?'

 

Then he had a brainwave. Taking out a class list from his bag he looked through the names.

 

_Ling Yao_

 

_Greed Homuculi_

 

?!

 

'As I thought! That's why I released the connection!' Quickly he folded the papers and files and put them down into his bag.

 

KNOCK, KNOCK

 

“Yes, who is it?!” The door opened and the person behind it walked into the classroom. Hughes calmed down and smiled when he saw who it was.

 

“Oh, it's you. Did you want something with me?”

* * *

 

The next day Edward walked to school with the worst god damn headache in the world. He had tried some painkillers in the morning but in vain. Envy had insisted that he should stay in the dorm, but Edward refused. Like damn that he would be lying in bed all day! And he was also going to meet Mr Hughes later to see if he had found anything. And lucky him, he got him for the first lesson.

 

Walking to the classroom he felt that something wasn't quite right. Something was simply... off.

 

“Is your head still bad?” Envy asked.

 

“A little” It felt like it was going to explode! “But I'm not going back to the dorm, you hear that?! I have no interest in lying lazy in bed all day, I'm not made for something like that!”

 

“Yeah, yeah... But if I hear one more complain and I'll drag you back, _you hear that?_ ”

 

“Okay then!”

 

At the top of the staircase stood Roy and Richard waiting. Compared to yesterday, Richard was much calmer. Envy stopped and started talking to them while Edward walked to the classroom.

 

“Is that so?” Envy laughed to a joke Roy had just mentioned.

 

“It's true!” Roy claimed.

 

But their chat was cut short by a terrifying scream further down the corridor. Other students stopped and gave each other strange looks.

 

“Wasn't that Edwards voice?” Richard asked worried.

 

“Let's go guys!” Roy said and ran towards the source of the scream.

 

They found it soon enough. Edward sat on the floor, leaning against the wall in front of the classroom door. The door was wide open.

 

“Ed! Hey, Ed what's wrong?!” Envy said as he sat down next to his blonde. Edward didn't say anything and didn't look connect-able. He was shaking uncontrollable and his eyes where wide with terror.

 

Having to get something out of him, Envy gripped his shoulders and forced him to look away.

 

“Edward, please tell me. What happened?” Envy said. He tried to stay calm, but he was to worried about his blonde.

 

Edward, finally getting contact with him, turned back and pointed on the door with a shaking finger. Envy stood up and looked into the room. The sight inside was something he could never have imagined.

 

In the classroom, in the lamp that hung over the teacher’s desk, hung the corpse of Mr Hughes. His eyes where wide with fear and red from destroyed blood vessels. The noose around his neck had drawn lots of blood that where now running down his throat and shirt. But the most horrifying sight where his legs, which were cut off right above the knees. He had stopped bleeding some time ago, but the dry blood still looked horrifying.


	7. Chapter 7

Even though only seconds passed by, it felt like years to Envy. Seconds that Envy felt he could have used to much better things or to waste on anything else, anything better than this. But they were gone now and would never come back or be undone. And from the moment he looked into the classroom, he knew that this would be a memory that would never go away, never be forgotten, no matter how much he wanted to.

 

The second when he looked at Mr Hughes corpse would never come back undone.

 

Sure he never liked any of his teachers, and he sure never would. But he NEVER wished for this man to die! Never! So why?! Why did just HE have to die?! It didn't make any sense!

 

Envy took a few steps back. Even though he wanted to scream his throat dry, he couldn't. Edward probably did it for him. The blond boy was still sitting by the wall and starring at the door, unmoving. He hadn't moved a muscle, and his eyes were blank from the shook. Poor guy.

 

“What the hell is it?!” He could hear Roy coming up behind him. Had it been just any ordinary person, he wouldn't care who saw. But now it was different. He already knew that Roy was a collected person, but he could easily let his emotions take control, which in this case was very bad.

 

"Roy, back away from the door" Envy said while turning to face him. "Now" He said with a low growl.

 

"Wh-what? What do you mean? Let me see!" Roy said while walking up to the door. But Envy was fast on his feet and was soon trying to prevent Roy from looking into the room. But since Roy was far taller than him, he easily saw over his head and into the room. He froze, before collapsing to the floor. His skin was pale-white and his eyes were wide from the shock. His mouth was slightly open, like he was trying to say something, but nothing came out from him.

 

Soon came Richard as well and tried to help Roy cope and fight his own shock at the same time. It didn't work for too long and soon broke down in tears. Envy, begin the only sane person left, went inside the room and shut the door behind him. Then he started to inspecting the room. Everything looked just normal, except for the mass of blood by the teachers desk. Taking a closer look, it looked like Hughes bag had been spared from getting soaked with blood. Hearing more people outside the door, he went out and closed the door.

 

“Everyone, remain calm and go to your home classrooms! Everyone who has in this classroom, go with another class!” A teacher said while walking up to him. Behind him came Richard, who probably came to his sense after he entered the room.

 

“So, stay calm and leave!” The teacher said again. “How bad is it?” He asked Envy.

 

“Bad. There's nothing we can do for him now...” Envy replied.

 

“Oh god...” The teacher said under his breath. “And Mr Hughes of all people...”

* * *

 

After that, the rest of the morning went on slowly. The police had shown up and took care of the body and questioning some students. Edward was not one of them. He was too traumatized to say anything, even to Envy. Roy had recovered some, but had excused himself and had a breakdown in the restroom. Though this didn't stop the school from holding it's traditional check-ups. Almost everyone did it, wanting to focus on something else. Soon the students started to laugh and joke like usual, but it was a bit hard to do so.

 

Edward also recovered, but he took more time to do so. At first he wouldn't move or talk at all. He wouldn't even change his face expression. But after a while of leaving him alone, he somewhat recovered and was soon able of talking like normal to some people. But he said he didn't want to talk to the police just yet. He wanted to calm down his nerves some more before he did. The policemen said that they understood and told him to call them when he was ready. Right now he was sitting by his desk and had a conversation with Willy and Ryan about something. Willy and Ryan knew that Edward had been somewhat close to Mr Hughes, so they tried to avoid any subject that could be related to today's incident, and Edward was happy about this.

 

Willy said something funny again and Ryan started to laugh. Edward just looked at them, saying nothing. He was happy that they wasn't only thinking about the incident, but could go on like nothing had happened. He himself had a feeling that because he had required scape from Envy, he might had created a hole in their relationship. He didn't knew why, but he just knew this.

 

Suddenly, the door opened and in came one of the few female teachers of the school, along with some other person. Edward had never given it a thought of remembering her name, so he never bothered in remembering her now. Everyone grew silent and sat down in their chairs. The teacher started to explain about the check-up and other unnecessary stuff for the day. Then she went outside and everyone changed to their gym clothes. When everyone were done, she came back in and started to check on everyone in order. First weight, then height and so on. As expected, Edward got the biggest laugh of the day because he was really nervous and was short in length as usual.

 

What no one expected was the short height of Ryan! Yes, Ryan of all people. He had only grew with a few centimeters, so he was only about 20 centimeters taller than Edward. His face grew red as a tomato or Edward's favorite jacket when he got his height red up. To think that he had grew so little, and Edward had started to catch up with him, that was certainly something to laugh about.

 

While laughing at Ryan and his embarrassed face, Edward noticed a new tension between Roy and Richard. Richard were withdrawn and Roy hadn't said anything since he got back from the restroom. Edward immediately noticed this change and had a feeling that this was going to end poorly. Those two had been dating for some time now, but Roy had a secret affair with Mr Hughes and now when he's dead it will probably not stay a secret for much longer. If he haven't told him already, the Richard would probably know it soon anyway. He wasn't stupid, he could easily notice when something changed, it didn't had to be big.

* * *

 

When everyone was done, they changed back to their usual clothes and had a longer break. During this break, Edward took this as a opportunity to get some fresh air. He went out to the corridor and opened one of the windows. The wall across the classroom wall was only made of concrete and glass, letting lot's of light enter the corridor and staining it in the colours of the outside world. The sun was still shining outside, giving that the whole day maybe had been just a bad dream. There was a light wind lingering around the town, blowing lightly against the skin.

 

Edward just stood there for a while, letting the cool wind calm his nerves and clean his mind. He closed his eyes for a minute, just trying to get a grip on everything that had happened. But when he opened his eyes again, there was a faint shadow falling in front of his face. It looked like a body, but it was so faint that no gender could be noticed. He looked down to the if it fell to the ground, but it didn't. It wasn't there, like the fall had been nothing but a hallucination. Suddenly feeling uneasy, he closed the window.

* * *

 

In the classroom, it was as loud as it could be. It was never one moment of silence. This was not something that Roy couldn't handle. But today was different. He had just lost his secret lover, and he hadn't even told Richard about him, even though he had planed to do so. Right now he just wanted to go back to the dorm, get his stuff and leave for a while. Just get away until everything had past. But of course that wasn't going to happen. There was no way he would have such luxury, and he knew that soon Richard would be asking him and the truth would fall out eventually. But how could you possibly tell about cheating with a teacher right in front of his nose for about a year? And it would be even harder now when said person is dead. Urg, all this things made his head spin in worry. But it was going to happen, he just didn't know when.

 

Suddenly he heard Richard say something about Hughes and his lessons and that, he didn't know why, made him snap. Okay, that's it. He stood up and walked over to Richard who sat by his desk.

 

“Richard? Can we talk for a minute?” He simply said, his voice almost sounding monotone. Richard at once reacted to this.

 

“Sure...” He said unsure what had happened to his usual calm and cool boyfriend. He got up from his chair and the two boys left the room.

 

After a while, Edward came back to the room. He had gotten lost in thoughts, so he didn't noticed that he had started to walk around in the building. When he came to, he was almost at the rooftop. Or at least he was by the staircase up to the roof. Deciding that it was time to go back, he turned on his heels and walked back.

 

When he got back it was as noisy as ever. Ryan and Willy were joking again and pushing each other around as usual. Envy were sitting by his desk and kept complaining to himself about the two boys stupid behavior. Though Roy and Richard was nowhere to be seen. Maybe they had gone out or something he though. He just got to sit by his desk when the familiar headache came back. God, this thing was starting to drive him insane. And it had the worst timings ever, just before the next lesson was about to start! Of course, Envy noticed this.

 

“Headache again, Edward?” He said.

 

“Yeah” Edward groaned. “Why does it have to be now? Why does it have such a bad timing all the time?”

 

“Want to go back to the dorm?” Envy joked, already knew what the answer would be. “Or should I take you to the infirmary?”

 

“No infirmary for me, thank you...” Edward said.

 

Suddenly the doors flew open and in the doorway stood one of their classmates. Edward never remembered his first name, but usually called him by his last name Yotsuya.

 

“Ei, what the matter man?” One of the boys asked in the back of the classroom. “There are still three minutes to go” He joked, briefly mentioning Yotsuya's bad habit of coming late to class. Yotsuya didn't said anything, heck it looked like he couldn't say anything. His face was red from running and he was breathing short and deep.

 

“It's not because I was late...” He gasped out. “Something terrible has happened!”

 

“Wh-what is it?” The boy from the back asked.

 

“I... I just found Roy and Richard” He said, trying to stay calm. “THEY ARE BOTH DEAD!!!”


	8. Chapter 8

Edward sat numb in his seat, everything around him felt like it went in slow motion. His eyes had once held the now familiar feeling of fear and surprise in them, but now they seemed to not hold any life at all. His head hung slightly, enough to have his bangs covering most of his face. His skin hadn’t recovered yet form the shook and was still a bit pale. To say the least, he looked like a ghost or an old corpse. When the other students panicked in fear over the newest murder, Edward didn’t move an inch. Envy along with Willy and Ryan tried to talking him out of it, and even went so far as shaking his shoulders and slap him in the face. But none of them worked, he continued to be still and quiet in his chair. After a while, a teacher came in and told everyone to be calm and stay inside of the classroom.

Edward turned his head slightly, just enough to catch a glimpse of the students walking in. They all looked nervous, afraid or right off terrified. Not surprising, since both Roy and Richard where both really popular in the entire school. And now they and Mr. Hughes where dead. In just two days, three persons had died.

Wait… Three dead. Two days. Why did that sound so familiar?

Two pair of hands gently shake his shoulders, and this time he decided to let people get to him. He turned his head, and his lifeless golden eyes met with purple ones that could only belong to one person in the entire world.

“Edward? Are you okay?” Envy asked worried. He was glad that his boyfriend had started to respond with his body, but he was still worried since he hasn’t said anything yet.

“Yeah, I’m fine… Somewhat…” Edward answered. To be honest, he couldn’t say exactly how he felt, since all he felt was hollow. And that isn’t even a sort of feeling!

“Come, let’s sit by the window so you get some fresh air” Envy said and forced Edward to stand up. Since Roy’s desk was just by the window they sat down there, even though it just brought back old memories for the both of them.

“How are you feeling now?” He asked after a moment of silence. Edward just looked down on the desk.

“A little bit better. It doesn’t feel right to sit by someone else’s desk, though…” He answered. Envy sighed, but he understood how the other felt.

“I’m sorry, Edward. But please just bear with it for a little longer, okay? Just for some fresh air” Edward nodded. He looked really deep in thoughts.

“Say…” He suddenly said, and leaned in. Envy snapped up the hint instantly, and also leaned in.

“Don’t you think this all is a bit weird? Why did Roy and Richard suddenly die, right after Mr Hughes none the less?” Edward whispered.

“Are you meaning why exactly Roy and Richard died? Otherwise the entire situation can’t be called anything but weird…” Envy answered, also in a kind of whisper.

“Yes. Uhm…” Edward started.

“Hmm? Go on” Envy said.

“Don’t you think it’s weird… that these three deaths… are just like the first three in the dairy?” Edward asked, his voice a bit shaky. Envy listened to him and when he finished, he sat quiet for a while. He had never thought of the way they had been killed had any meaning, but now when Edward’s question finally sank in he realized that he was right.

‘Mr Hughes had his legs chopped off, Richard lost his ears and Roy his eyes… It’s just like Edward says. It’s the first three deaths in the dairy!’

“It’s weird, isn’t it? Why them? Why not anyone else? What made them so special compared to the others?” Edward said, his voice suddenly held a quite dark tone to it. Envy flinched a bit.

“And do you know what the strangest thing is? Just what did they have in common?” Edward said. Envy gave the question a though, and shivered when the conclusion came to mind.

“Y… You don’t mean-“

“Yes, all of them had seen and red the dairy of Ling Yao. Even though Mr Hughes was the last one, but the order you read it doesn’t apparently matter to the curse. And what does that mean to the rest of us, you may wonder?” Edward suddenly stood up, though no one seemed to notice.

“It means that everything that has happened is my fault! I showed it to them, I made them read it and now they are dead! It’s entirely my fault!”

“Edward! Calm down, what’s wrong with you? Of course it’s not your fault” Envy said, in a poor attempt at calming the other boy. But Edward had gone into a stage of panic and confusion, not hearing a single word Envy had just said. He was dangerous, he was a murderer and a danger to the entire school. And what’s worse, this all means that he had also cursed three other students. Two close friends and his boyfriend, what sane person would do that?!

To calm his panicked boyfriend down, Envy stood up and pulled him closer. Then he took Edwards head between his hands and forced him to look up.

“Hey, calm down! Whatever you think of the situation, it’s not your fault! Who knew that this would happen? No one of us did! So don’t think that just because you showed us the dairy you are all to blame!” He said. The other seemed to calm down a bit, and soon he sat down on the desk again.

“B… But what should we do? If what the dairy said is true, then you, Willy, Ryan or I am next. But then again, to match up with the seven persons mentioned in the dairy there is two more needed” Edward said. “There is no way I’m going to show it to anyone, not anymore”.

“I understand that, but let’s keep our eyes open and not get separated for each other. If we stick together, then whoever who did this will not get another chance”.

“Yeah… Okay…” Edward said and fell silent. Envy felt like he should say something to lighten the mood, but he couldn’t come up with anything effective to say.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Okay, so I haven't been so active lately. I'm really sorry for that, and hopefully you guys aren't to angry with me. Things have been a bit rough lately, both privatly and at school. I started my last year of High School back in August, and I'll graduate in less than four months. Hopefully I can get up on my feet before then. Again, sorry for not posting anything for so long!

_The wind flew past his face as he picked up his pace. He has always liked running and things that go fast, like rollercoasters or swimming. The times he got the tracks or the swimming pool for himself, that’s when he feels the most free. Free to go at his own pace, not giving a damn what the world thinks of him or his action. It’s also the time he can think the best, being able to completely block out thoughts or make most logic out of them. He can only make the best decisions while running, technique getting in the way while swimming._

_That guy had been sad today again, that way not a good sign. He’s also going to the hospital again, so they won’t see each other for another two days. While he most of the time misses the other guy, and want him to come back soon, there are some times where the others absent is welcomed. Not having to deal with the crap the other went through, both from the school and his mental state. Today was one of the latter, getting to freely think through everything while running as long as he liked._

_Don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t dislike the other. If anything, he loved him, but sometimes everything becomes too much. Like those days when the harassments from their peers got to him, it is easier to deal with them together. But days when he misses the other, is also the days when the shit gets to him the most. Like small bullets of air going through his soul. It was awful, to say the least._

_He stopped for a while, the burning in his legs stopping him from continuing. He let his head fall back, some small drops of water from his swimming 30 minutes ago still not dry yet, ran down his neck and past his back. It was a nice feeling, it could easily beat anything._

_That guy had played one of his newest songs yesterday, as usual it was really good. But something nagged him, like there was something he did or played wrong. The song itself was great, but for some reason more somber and darker than it should be. The player himself had also been more down than usual. He hadn’t been flipping his hair like he used to, but had been silent most of the day. He had gotten worse the last couple of days, could it be because of the hospital visit? Nah, that would be silly. He was used to it by now, there would be nothing new to worry about. Sure, he had been called to stay after school by Teacher, but one or more faults on a test or so would never break his spirit. He was too carefree and silly to do that._

_There had to be a good reason for all of this._

_What else were there to worry about? Well, that stupid check-up is around the corner, what a bummer… No need to check how tall one is or their weight, everyone is different, no big deal. Even his sister has said that, even though she was more fixed on her appearance than him. She sure had started to get big breast now, how are she supposed to hold them up or even carry them? Then there was this guy she had stated seeing in town, unlucky bastard. He sure won’t stand long with her, as she is now. If he does, he must have a death wish. That other guy, Bradley, sure knew when to leave._

_The wind picked up its strength, short and powerful blows hitting his face and bare arms. It sure felt nice…_

_Then he started feeling guilty again. He couldn’t make an excuse and run up to the roof with him, and hear him making jokes about him not being a good runner, since he didn’t eat enough noodles. Noodles for Christ sake! Like there was nothing better to talk about. But then again, he liked those moments. Just going out on the roof and sitting by the edge, his head lying on the other guys lap like his personal pillow. The other guy would run his fingers through his hair, even though he would complain about it getting messed up. The other would laugh and brush it off, still smiling all the while. Those were probably his favorite moments after track running, seeing the other smiling and also not giving a damn to anything else. He was fragile, though, enough to sometimes be mentally unstable. That shouldn’t be a problem soon enough, since he got a new doctor and all. But it was still nagging him, as he could do nothing to help him or change anything. All he could do was wait…_

_After standing still for a while, he picked up his pace again and took another round around the field. One day, he knew, he would have to make his final decision, to either stand up or ignore it all. The thought ached in his chest._

_Why does everything have to be so complicated? He didn’t get it!_


End file.
